Illogically Logical
by Temple Trees
Summary: A modern, very AU version of Pride and Prejudice. Marcus thinks Emma will be his next conquest. Too bad he's wrong. Rated T for four letter words and discreet, tasteful, wild monkey sex. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Illogically Logical

The Players 

Marcus Edwards – Our version of Mr. Darcy

Emmaline Lawrence –Elizabeth Bennet

Luke Andrews –Charles Bingly

Evelyn Lawrence – Jane Bennet

Caroline Andrews (Caro for short) – Caroline Bingly, of course.

Gabriella Edwards - Georgiana Darcy

Chelsea Lawrence – Lydia and Kitty rolled into one.

Athena Lawrence – Mary Bennet

Setting The Stage – Part One

Marcus Edwards casually leaned his hips against the hood of the new Infiniti SUV his father had given him for his birthday. He crossed his arms and surveyed the crowded school parking lot. He sighed in satisfaction. It was good to be in his senior year of high school, good to be popular and smart, with nothing short of greatness in you future. Marcus Edwards was living _the_ life. He grinned at a couple of girls walking past him, they giggled and blushed. His grin switched to a smirk as they ran off. Yep. It was good to be him. Lost in his thoughts, if you consider self-praise to be anything like thoughts, he did not see the red Audi Convertible heading for the spot next to him. He jumped in surprise as it screeched to a halt beside him. He smiled and shook his head when his best friend Luke Andrews jumped out of the car. Luke's sister Caroline was reapplying her lip-gloss in the passenger seat.

"Hey _Budd-y_!" Luke yelled, a little bit too enthusiastically. His red hair was sticking up all over the place, his handsome face was pulled into a goofy grin and his baby blue eyes twinkled. Luke was the soul of all things affable and charming. Girls fell all over that goofy grin.

"Lucas. Some one should tell your sister that all the make-up in the world, isn't going to help her ugly mug." Said Marcus with a grin.

"Shut up Marc." She scowled at him, while flipping her peroxide blond, chemically straightened hair. She turned to find her gaggle of followers. She scowled on the outside but on the inside she was thrilled. After watching too many Dawson's Creek re-runs and reading far too many teen romance novels, she had come to the rather warped conclusion, that Marcus was secretly in love with her, and was demonstrating this by acting like he hated her. Not surprisingly, this twisted logic was far, far, far, from the truth. Marcus could not stand Caroline. Neither could her brother Luke. She was mean, obnoxious and so fake she was beginning to look plastic. Not that, she wasn't gorgeous; Caroline Andrews was stunning. But she was stunning in very un-natural way. Her body had the slightly emaciated look that came from not eating and strenuous exercise. Her face was sunken in and skillfully loaded with make-up. Caroline loved how the skinniness of her face made her look, like a model with high cheekbones. But you know the saying, if your ugly on the inside, its bound to come our? Caroline proved it true. Because as impeccable her appearance was, there was something not quite right. A glint in her eye that told the viewer, that she was not sincere. But Luke and Marc put up with her, Luke because she was family, and Marcus because she was Luke's family.

Soon Caroline's posse of "popular" girls joined them by the two cars. They all swooned slightly when they saw Marcus. Marcus had a completely different attraction from Luke. Luke was good looking, charming, and safe. Marcus was good looking and charming as well, but he was far from safe. He looked dangerous. He oozed sexuality from every pore on his body. His hair was a deep chestnut brown, cut in a very light fo-hawk and his eyes were a deep sea green. Girls fancied that they could drown in those eyes. And his smile. Oh Lord his smile. It wasn't really a smile, more of a smirk. He used his trademark smirk on Caroline's group.

"Hey guys. What's new?" he asked them all. They twittered giddily as Luke and Marcus focused their attention on them. Jessica Lemack, Caroline's best friend and leader in her absence, took a step closer to the boys.

"Well, not much really, except that four new girls will be enrolling here today. I heard Mrs. Parks talking about it with Dean Cowl. Mrs. Park kept calling them the Lawrence girls. Apparently their family is really old money, but their parents are major hippies who, like, have never owned a house, they just like travel all around the world with all four kids. But like their grandparents finally had enough and like begged the parents to settle somewhere and enroll the girls in, like, a proper school." She took a deep breath after she finished.

" Cool fresh blood!" Leered a boy named Ralph jokingly. He had walked up mid story and was a good friend of Marcus and Luke. As the girls scoffed and the boys laughed, a bright blue Smart Car drove into the parking lot and parked a row behind the group. The Lawrence girls had arrived.

"Look that must be them!" cried an interested Luke. The group turned towards the strange car and watched excitedly as it's occupants emerged.

Soon all four girls stood outside the car. They each ranged in height and body types, but each was as beautiful as the last.

"Wowza!" Ralph whispered loudly. Marcus chuckled. He couldn't agree more.

My second attempt at fanfiction. I hope it's ok. Please let me know what you guys think. In other words review! I will be posting the second chapter soon. It will be all about the Lawrence girls. Happy Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Illogically Logical

Setting The Stage – Part Two

Emmaline Lawrence slid her long legs out of the driver's seat of her new Smart Car. She took off her aviators and placed them on top of her shiny, black cap of hair, while surveying the crowd of students around her. Her twin Evelyn, also jumped out of the car. Her long, blond hair swung as she walked around to where Emmaline stood. They continued to watch the other students in the parking lot as they waited for their other sisters.

Two rows up from them, the crowd around the boy's cars, were all having very different reactions. Jessica and the rest of the empty headers we're busy calculating the value and style of the new girls clothes. The black haired one (Emmaline) was wearing a t-shirt dress that came from Marc Jacob's new organic line and her sunglasses had a discreet Burberry sign on the frame. The blond one was wearing organic, skinny Seven For All Mankind jeans and a white v-necked oversized shirt. Both the girls we're caring large Chloe totes_. Oh My God_, thought Jessica. They were so stylish. And clearly old money meant a lot of money.

Caro Andrews had already done the mental outfit calculation, and was working her way into a fine pique of jealousy. She frowned heavily at the new comers and slide her eyes to the boys. All three of them, including Marcus, were staring at the girls, like angels had appeared from the sky. Luke practically had stars shining in his eyes. Her frown deepened as she turned back to the girls.

Marcus' reaction was quite different to Caroline's. He didn't note the designer of the black haired girls dress, but he did notice how it showed of her incredible legs. She was gorgeous. The blond was hot too, but not really type. The other one however… he sighed. She was so his type. His eyes were drawn to her like the proverbial moth to the flame. She had short black hair that barely went passed her chin. It was cut in an edgy, wispy style that flirted about her face in a really sexy way. Marcus focused on her face. And what a face it was. Her eyes were her most startling feature; they were big and cat like, and cobalt blue in color. They were framed by thick black lashes and arched brows. Her nose was sharp and petite and her lips were just a bit heavy. She was softly chewing on the bottom one, when those glorious eyes of hers met his. Marcus held his breath as their eyes caught. Blue eyes looked into green and Marcus felt a little jump in his stomach of pure, unadulterated lust. He smiled slightly at her and she grinned a little back. Marcus's heart started pumping. Just as he was about to walk over there, Caroline slid her arm through his and smiled up at him. The girl broke their gaze and looked down at Caroline's arm curled around his. Her eyes flickered back to his face and then she turned away. Marcus swore and shook Caroline off him. She lost her balance and bumped into her brother interrupting his own staring contest with the blond sister.

Emmaline averted her gaze from the boy with the green eyes. He was hot, but there was definitely something going on with him and the bleach blond. She sighed. It was a shame he was taken. He sure was pretty. She covertly gazed at him from the corner of her eye. Great body. Great hair. Great style. Amazing face. She sighed again and switched her attention to Evelyn. She swallowed a chuckle when she noticed how Evelyn was staring at the red headed boy. Who was staring right back. Emma locked the car as she noticed that her other two sisters out of the car. She shook her head at the two of them and their outfits. Chelsea, who just turned 16, was decked out in all things fashionable. Unlike her sisters, Chelsea didn't much care for the planet, so her outfit was not as enviro friendly as her sisters. It was however, a lot more risqué. Chelsea had a great body and took the opportunity to show it off as much as possible. She was blonde and toned and a lot like Evelyn except her eyes were brown instead of the cobalt blue the twins shared. Today she was highlighting her well endowed chest. Mary, who was 15, was the complete opposite. Emmaline winced as she took in Mary's choice of clothes. Mary was pretty like her sisters, she had a great athletic body and pretty, auburn curls, but she had a complete lack of style, and was proud of that fact. She was a lot like her parents. For her the environmental cause was everything and came secondary to everything else. Emma shook her head. No one should be like her parents. Believing in a cause is all well and good, but there had to be a balance. Evelyn caught her eyes.

"Ready to go Em? ." she asked.

"Ready as I'll every be Evy." Emmaline replied as she linked arms with her twin. And with that she led her sisters into the school. Passing their _very_ interested group of on lookers as they went

**Well that's it for part two. Let me know what you think. Part three's almost finished so I will be updating soon. Happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Illogically Logical

Setting The Stage- Part Three

Emma and her sisters walked out of the guidance counselor's office, with their schedules in hand. They chatted briefly, comparing their schedules and making plans to meet for lunch. For the most part Emma and Evelyn had the same classes but their first class of the day was separate. Emma had AP English, while Evelyn had AP Math. The girls separated and began searching for their classes. Emma was the last to leave. She was intently studying the map, so she didn't notice Marcus getting ready to pounce.

"Need help?" questioned Marcus as he casually leaned against the wall. Emma jumped and looked up, nearly dropping her map and schedule. He smirked charmingly at her. Emma smiled in spite of herself. He was even better looking up close. Emma gave him a smirk of her own.

"Actually a little help would be more than welcome. My name is Emma by the way." She confidently stuck out her hand for him to shake. Marcus stared at her hand, a little bit startled. She wasn't blushing. Or giggling for that matter. And her voice. It was a really hot voice. Like velvet and scotch. Smooth, but with a husky undertone. Her accent was really hot too. His fascination for her grew. His smirk turned into a smile as he reached for her hand.

" Marcus Edwards." Their hands met and a little shock traveled through their bodies. They both pulled their hands back quickly, surprised by the electricity. Both of them covertly rubbed their palms on their legs, trying to get rid of the tingle. Emmaline recovered from her shock faster then Marcus. She forced her smirk back in place and handed him her schedule. He started to look it over.

"I need to find AP English with-" she paused and looked over his shoulder, leaning close to him. Marcus forgot to breathe as she pressed close to him. He was so intensely aware of her. "Mr. Rolfe." She said as she found her English teacher's name. She moved away from him and Marcus started to breathe again. He shook his head as if to clear it and turned to her.

"Well. Aren't you lucky? All your classes, except for gym, are with me." He said with cocky grin, pointing to his chest with his thumb. Emma smiled and sarcastically replied.

"Oh yeah, so lucky." With a role of her eyes she turned around and started walking. Marcus stood there, amazed that she could brush him off so easily. Emma noticed he wasn't following and smirked over her shoulder. " Well, aren't you coming?" Marcus jogged lightly and caught up with her. His cocky persona slid back in place and he grabbed her book bag off her shoulder.

"I'll carry this for you." He said as they strolled down the hall. She shrugged and kept walking. Outwardly Emma's confident mask was firmly in place, but inside she was busy trying to figure Marcus out. He was in all her classes. Which meant he was smart, because all her classes were AP (advanced). She had been hopping he would be stupid. That would have made him easier to resist.

"So I hear you and your family traveled a lot before coming here? Where have you been?" questioned Marcus, eager to break their semi-awkward silence.

"Just about everywhere. South Africa, Sri Lanka, New Zealand, Germany, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia. Just to name a few." Marcus looked at her in surprise, his gaze searching her face for the reason why her voice had sounded almost sad when listing all those amazing places. Most people would be thrilled to have visited so many great places, but Emma's tone had been resigned, sad and bit bitter. Marcus was just about to ask her, when she jumped in, quickly changing the subject.

"So what is there to do around this place for fun. We just moved in two days ago, so we haven't really looked around yet." Her tone was cheerful and her eyes warned him not to broach their previous subject. Marcus let it drop. He would ask later, when they were…closer.

"There's a lot to do. We're right in the heart of downtown Toronto; concerts, movies, clubs, and great restaurants. Do you like sushi?" when she nodded her assent he continued, " There is this great sushi place called Sushi Inn, best sushi ever! You have to try it. Actually, why don't I take you there? Tomorrow night. We could grab some dinner and then I can show you the city?" he smiled charmingly at her, confident it her reply.

"That sounds great, but can I say maybe now, and confirm later?" Marcus found himself stunned for like the 50th time that day. A maybe? He forced a smile.

"Sure. How come though? Have to cancel with some other guy first?" he replied jokingly. What if she did have a boyfriend? He thought. A big ball of jealousy bounced in his stomach. He looked at her waiting for her reply, trying to figure out why he felt like growling MINE and thumping his fists against his chest.

"Ha, no, you're the first guy to ask me out today. My grandparents are having us over for dinner tomorrow. I just have to find a way to get out of it." She smiled up at him as they came to a stop outside of their English class. Marcus smiled back, butterflies dancing in his stomach. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the class. She sat beside him and they talked quietly, ignorant of the stares and whispers from their classmates. Marcus smirked as Emma laughed at one of his comments, her laugh sending all kinds of signals straight to his groin. Best Thursday Ever.

**So that's the end of Setting the Stage. Which means less descriptions and more action coming up! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Your comments were great. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Happy Reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Illogically Logical

Illogically Logical

Playing The Part- Part One

Emma grinned as she watched Evie blush and giggle with the red head guy from the parking lot. She casually lent against her locker as she watched them, waiting for the rest of her sisters so that they could go to lunch together. Evie glanced up and met Emma's eyes, blushing further when her sister smirked knowingly at her. She said something to the red head and they headed over. She straightened up and held out her hand as they stopped in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Evie's twin sis, Emma. Who are you?" she asked, her smirk still planted on her face. Luke grinned at Emma's outgoing cockiness.

" I'm Luke. Evie's new boyfriend." He and Emma both laughed and shook hands, as Evie let out a strangled sound and began to resemble a lobster. "Well, I'd _like_ to be anyway." He added with a blushing, but flirty glance at Evie. Emma grinned. She was happy. Incandesantly happy. So far this school seemed very promising. The trio began talking about the school and the area. Luke invited them to join him for lunch, and they both readily agreed. They were asking Luke about the state of the cafeteria food when they heard a big crash down the hall. Turning to look, they saw Mary picking herself up off the floor. Her skirt was wrapped around her legs, making it even harder for her to stand. All around her kids were laughing and pointing. Emma cringed in sympathy and dashed towards her sister to give her a hand. She reached down to grab Mary's arm and was startled to see tears in her sister's baby blue eyes. She shook her head and felt like shaking her sister and holding her close all at the same time. Mary's bluster about not caring what people think was all for show. In truth, she was very insecure. Emma leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do not cry in front of these people. Get up dust yourself off and come with me to the washroom." Emma's no nonsense tone sent Mary into action. She breathed through her nose and with the help of Emma stood up and reached for her book bag. Just as she had her bag fixed to her shoulder, it fell back to the floor as Caro and her nasty crew pushed by the two Lawrence girls. Caro snickered and kept moving. She had heard about the chattiness between _her_ Marcus and the new girl. Needless to say, she was not pleased.

Emma rolled her eyes at the she-cat behavior of the blonde and her pals. She picked up her sisters bag and was about to lead Mary into the closest bathroom when Luke and Evie appeared.

"Hey! You're Mary right?" Asked Lucas cheerfully as he reached for Mary's hand. She blushed and smiled under the warmth of his gaze. After they shook hands he threw an arm over her shoulder and began steering her towards the lunchroom. Emma looked at Evie who was busy staring dreamily at Lucas's back.

"Nice going Eve! That guy is great." She grinned as Evie blushed and linked arms with her sister, following Lucas into the cafeteria.

They met Chelsea at the door to the cafeteria. She was with a group of girls her age.

"Hey guys! I'm going to be sitting with them at lunch." She said pointing to the girls behind her. Emma and Evie shrugged, glad that their sister had made friends, and continued into the caf. They saw Luke pulling out a chair for Mary at a table in the center of the room. Emma felt a hitch in her stomach when she saw Marcus already seated at that table. A beefy, but good-looking guy was with him. The girls walked up just as Luke was introducing Mary to the boys. He furthered the introductions to include Emma and Evie. The other boys name was Ralph and he had an affable goof ball attitude that Emma instantly liked. Marcus pulled out the empty chair next to him, making it clear that he wanted Emma to sit next to him. She laughed a little at his audacity but in the end just slid into the seat beside him. The impromptu lunch gathering went off great. Everyone at the table was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Evie and Luke kept staring at each other and blushing. Mary was trying to explain the Green House Effective to a very confused Ralph. And Emma and Marcus got to know each other better, sharing stories and laughter.

After a happy, albeit exhausting, first day of school, Evie turned her face up to the sky as she walked to her car. The sun beat down on her face and she sighed happily. It seemed that life here in Toronto, wouldn't be that bad. In fact right now, it was looking pretty great, she had already made a few friends and it seemed like her sisters were settling in well. All was well. She lent against the car as she waited for sisters. Trying to keep her mind from thinking about a certain someone. To soon Eve, she thought. Way to soon. But, it still wouldn't hurt to take up said someone's offer for a date on Friday.


End file.
